


Solo un poco confundido

by the_kneighbour



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_kneighbour/pseuds/the_kneighbour
Summary: Mejores Amigos. Inseparables desde la infancia, uno enamorado del otro, el otro heterosexual y enamorado de una mujer.Historias como esta no tienen un final feliz; Harry Styles lo sabe. Coloca una sonrisa en su rostro, se ríe, bromea, y pretende que está bien mientras Louis besa a su novia frente a él, hasta que ya no puede hacerlo.Excepto que nada es tan sencillo, y dejarle ir resulta mucho más difícil de lo que uno podría pensar. Algunos lazos son demasiado fuertes para ser rotos, incluso para un hombre heterosexual. Y en ocasiones, el amor y el deseo pueden tener diferentes caras y aristas.Una historia sobre dos hombres intentando funcionar sin el otro, y fracasando.





	Solo un poco confundido

Louis Tomlinson conoció a Harry Edward Styles Cox cuando ambos tenían ocho años.

Su primer encuentro no fue bueno.

–Te ves como un presuntuoso –dijo Louis al rizado de ropa extraña. ¿Qué clase de idiota usaba ropa tan elegante en el parque?

Los raros ojos del niño raro se ven extraños, como si fuera Louis fuera el raro.

-Tú te ves pobre –dijo el chico con tono aristocrático, como si fueras pobre fuera de la peor clase de insulto.

Louis se sonrojó. Su familia  _era_  pobre, y él tenía una edad suficiente para saber que ser pobre apestaba, pero no tenía suficiente edad como para no avergonzarse por ello.Así fue como Louis se encontró enrojeciendo y tirando al otro niño al suelo. En su defensa, él tenía ocho años.

Es correcto decir que la ropa de lujo del niño ya no se ve muy elegante después de los quince minutos que pasaron rodando en el barro, pateando y gritando.

Finalmente, se cansaron y quedaron tirados en el barro, jadeando para conseguir aire y mirándose.

El pomposo rizado tenía barro en la nariz y Louis rió.

El chico lo miró furioso.

-¿Qué?

–Ahora pareces un chico normal –dijo Louis sonriendo–. Aunque pelees como una chica.

El niño le tiró una patada y se envió. Lo miré por sobre su nariz fangosa y dijo:

–Los Styles han servido y luchado por el reino de Inglaterra desde el siglo XVI. Debes saber que aprendí esgrima a la edad de cinco años.

Louis parpadeó y se incorporó.

–¿Esgrima? Noticias de último momento: no estamos en el siglo XVI.

El niño abrió y cerró la boca e hizo una mueca.  
Louis se rió de nuevo.

El presuntuoso chico lo miró peor, su labio inferior temblando sospechosamente. Louis comenzó a sentirse mal. Su hermano mayor le echaría un discurso si se enteraba de que había reducido a un niño al llanto.

  
Suspirando, estiró su mano y dijo:

–Soy Louis.

El chico dudó antes de apretar la mano de Louis.

–Harry Edward Styles Cox, Vizconde de Exmouth*.

–Harold, entonces. ¿O prefieres Hazz?

El chico le dirigió una mirada escandalizada.

–Es Harry. Mi padre dice que sólo los plebeyos tienen apodos.

Se echó a reír.

–Eres tan raro, Hazz.

–¡Es Harry!

Fue el comienzo de una hermosa amistad.

Louis no sabría aún que sería también el comienzo de la relación más confusa de su vida.

 

* * *

 

*Exmouth es un pueblo al sur oeste de Inglaterra, en Devon.


End file.
